


Proposal, Interrupted

by prettycheese21



Series: How They Got to Where They Are [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Reader, Marriage Proposal, Only it's not, Reader is so done, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, attempts at it at least, its kind of like one of those 5+1 fics, mentions of explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is going to propose, (Name) just knows it. If only Steve could get a few words in edgewise before the universe decided to ruin everything. Or, the one where Steve is trying to propose but keeps getting interrupted by outside forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So a sequel to Jealousy, the Blue Eyed Monster was requested and thus it was written. I've been working on this for a while, so hopefully it turned out alright lol  
> I have more stuff to finish and get posted hopefully soon, before school starts back up again.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

   "Reservation under 'Rogers'," (Name) told the hostess. Steve had asked to meet at one of the nicer restaurants in town on their day off to celebrate their two year anniversary.

   "Oh, yes, right this way," the hostess said, smiling as she gestured for (Name) to follow her. She was led to a table and there was a nicely dressed Steve, complete with a suit jacket that oh-so-wonderfully accentuated his arms and shoulders (thank you, Nat). The hostess had been quick to depart after she set the menu down on the table, probably having more pressing business to attend to.

   Steve had stood as they'd approached, going around the table to pull out the chair for (Name) to sit. Giving him a grateful smile, she said, "Ever the gentleman."

   "Only for a fine lady such as yourself," he quipped back as he sat back in his chair across from her. "You look beautiful tonight, (Name). Not that you ever don't, I just thought you should know."

   (Name) chuckled. "Steve, we've been together for two years now. You don't need to keep clarifying yourself when you say things like that. You know I get what you're trying to say. But thank you, anyway." Picking up her menu, she scanned it, trying to decide what on earth she was going to order. They may be agents of SHIELD, but that didn't mean they got to eat at places like this often. Usually, they had no time to.

   "I already ordered us some champagne," Steve stated. "You just got to pick what you want to eat."

   That had her confused. Steve usually let (Name) pick out the beverage at dinner, as she was very picky about that sort of thing. Not to mention that Steve practically never ordered champagne. Not unless it was a very special occasion. Well, it was their anniversary. That was occasion enough, she supposed. So she brushed it off just as their waiter stopped by their table to take their order.  
~ ~ ~ ~

   "You're kidding me, right?" (Name) laughed as she took a sip of her bubbly beverage, her meal finished minutes ago. "Tony didn't really do that, did he?"

   Steve only chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, he really did." He held his hand out, gesturing to her glass. "More champagne?"

   "Don't mind if I do." She handed him her mostly empty glass as he grabbed the bottle.

   "There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you all night," he told her as he freshened up both their glasses.

   (Name) thought she knew what he was going to ask, seeing him hint at it all night. But she was going to go along with it, play dumb. After all, one only got to live this moment once before it loses its magic. "Yes, Steve?"

   Before he could speak his phone went off. And it was the work ringtone. "Hold that thought," he said with a sheepish smile as he answered it. "Rogers." There were a few nods, 'Yes sir's and a 'We'll be right there' before he finally hung up.

   "We have a mission, don't we?" she groaned when she saw the look on his face.

   Steve nodded grimly. "It's a bad one out in Kosovo. They want us suited up and at HQ asap."

   (Name) was already standing, digging through her purse for the tip, while he took out is wallet and pulled out a few bills and slammed then on the table (Steve never let her pay for dinner, insisted it was a gentleman's job to pay; not that she argued). Once she put her money next to his, they quickly made their way out the door and to his bike outside.

   (Name)'s only consolation was that they actually got to finish their meal before they were called in. It was rare when that happened. Small victories, she guessed.  
****

   The couple were sat in what Steve referred to as the 'balcony seats', higher up and to the left of the stage where the band would perform in just a handful of minutes. (Name) couldn't tell you who exactly was performing, but she honestly didn't care. Ever since the interrupted dinner at the restaurant a few weeks ago, she'd been doing some nonchalant snooping of her own and found her suspicions to be correct.

   Steve was going to propose, and sometime in the near future if the restaurant incident wasn't proof enough. She was ready, excited even, and she definitely wasn't going to let Steve find out she knew of his plans. A girl only got to experience a proposal once, or at least that was the plan, and she wasn't about to let the magic of the moment be ruined.

   "Hey, (Name)," he said, pulling her from her thoughts and gaining her attention.

   "Yeah?" She turned to face Steve, still leaning against the railing of the stadium's upper deck.

   "So I've been wondering if you'd-" His question was smothered, made to be unheard by the sudden cheering of the crowd. A quick glance to the stage showed the band was setting up for the concert.

   The timing skills (Name) had acquired during her time with SHIELD told her Steve had a minute to ask his question, using the nonchalant approach he'd donned for the occasion, before the concert itself actually began. She kept a confused look on her face, pretending she had no idea what he was intending to ask. "What? Could you repeat that?" she asked, raising her voice to be heard above the roar of the crowd.

   He gave her a nervous smile, but raised his voice to match hers. "I said, I was wondering if you'd like to-"

   A loud, resounding boom filled the stadium, the shockwaves of it knocking the pair off their feet. It only took a moment for them to come to the same conclusion: explosion. The stadium was filled with a cacophony of screams, supplemented by the dull drone of electronic feedback, as people ran this way and that in a mad dash to escape the danger.

   Steve helped her up as she let out a groan, though out of frustration rather than injury. "Really?" she lamented over yet another interrupted, and now lost, moment between them. Grumbling, (Name) turned around and grabbed her purse off her seat grumbling all the while. "This was supposed to be my one day off but _noo_. Freaking people have to go and explode the fucking stadium while I'm out enjoying myself." After much digging around in her mess of a purse, she pulled out her SHIELD issue gun and flicked off the safety as she turned back to Steve.

   "You keep your gun in your purse?" He looked incredulous as they tried to push against the crowd to get a better vantage point of what was going on. Finding they couldn't, they began to look for a door to a stairwell so they could assess the situation from the ground.

   "I keep _a_ gun in my purse," she corrected as they reached a less crowded set stairs and began taking them two at a time. "What? Did you think that, as someone in my line of work, I wouldn't?"

   He gave a half shrug before he shouldered the door open and led them against the flow of the crowd once again to get inside the main floor stadium. "I figured you were one of those people who weren't attached to their weapon."

   "Not all of us have glorious muscles to save us from everything." This statement caused Steve to snort as they finally got to the scene of the chaos.

   From there, it was simple. The couple had set to work searching the wreck for survivors, helping them up or even digging them out of the debris from the fallen stage until the firefighters and paramedics got there to take over.

   (Name) had stumbled upon the person responsible for the bombing (if the detonation device sticking out of his pocket wasn't proof enough). Of course the idiot had tried to run off, but it only resulted in getting football tackled by the female agent of SHIELD and getting consequently knocked unconscious in the scuffle that followed.

   At Steve's raised eyebrow in question, she simply said, "It was either that or shoot him in the leg. This way was less paperwork." He'd accepted that answer as he herded them to a taxi which would take them home.

   (Name) continued to silently mourn the loss of the missed opportunity as Bruce checked over their dust and debris covered bodies for injuries once they arrived back at the Tower. Why couldn't they catch a break just once? Was one moment of normality just simply too much to ask for?  
****

   About a week after the stadium explosion, Steve and (Name) were taking a walk through the park, deciding to treat their day off as a true day off. They'd gone out with only the bare essentials, leaving their cell phones and weapons back at the Tower, just enjoying each other's company as they so rarely got to these days.

   Lunch consisted of street vended hot dogs, which actually weren't that bad, and a bottle of water. Sure, it wasn't the most glamorous of meals, but it wonderfully complemented the easy going mood as they discussed a variety of things from their latest missions to their pasts, and even annoying coworkers (Tony).

   Their hands swung between them as they continued to walk, the grass tickling their legs as they did.

   "I'm glad we did this," (Name) smiled at Steve as the sun went just past its peak, signaling it was late afternoon.

   "Me too. I don't think I've been this relaxed since- hell, I can't remember when," Steve responded with a chuckle.

   She gasped, eyes widening in feigned shock. "Steven Rogers, did you just use a naughty word?"

   "Oh my god. That was one time- _one_ time!" She giggled as he instantly jumped on the defensive. At the sound of her giggling, Steve abruptly stopped walking and grabbed her around the waist, "Are you laughing? I'll give you something to laugh about."

   (Name) shrieked with laughter as he ran, his arms wrapped securely around her, stopping near the edge of a grassy hill and beginning to spin her around. "Stop it!" she exclaimed, her laughs making the words almost completely incomprehensible.

   After a few more spins, he began to slow until he finally stopped, setting her feet back on the ground, but never taking his arms from around her. Their faces were mere inches apart, (eye color) staring into blue, holding such adoration for the other. As if they knew what the other was thinking, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

   It was quick, as Steve broke the kiss and moved to instead take her hands in his own.  "(Name), you're one of the only people I've ever loved as deeply and truly as I do, and that's a short list of people." He took a pause, trying to steel himself. It was rather endearing to (Name) that she could still make him feel so nervous. "All my life, I've been waiting for 'the one', and I was sure I found it in Peggy, but then I got frozen and I lost her forever. I thought that was it for me, that I was doomed to be alone forever. Then you kissed me back in that car out in Russia two years ago and I realized maybe I wouldn't be alone forever. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you and I was wondering if you'd-"

   Steve's rant was interrupted as a giant golden retriever slammed into him, the momentum making him tumble quickly down the hill with a shout of surprise. She stared at the spot he'd previously occupied, trying to process what had just happened. When it finally did, she was running after her boyfriend, concerned about his wellbeing.

   But she was also annoyed.

   She was _so_ close. That was the closest they'd ever gotten to the actual proposal. Why couldn't the universe let her have her moment? She _wanted_ her moment, goddamn it!

   Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern. Did the universe just not want her to marry Steve? Because she really wanted to marry Steve. (Name) didn't see the issue.

   A brief search led her to a tree where Steve was dazedly trying to stand up, one hand on the back of his head and the other on the tree to help him balance. The dog had apparently long since run off, as it was no where to be seen. "God, Steve, are you alright?"

   He groaned, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, I think so. That dog really came out of nowhere."

   "No kidding. Now what were you saying before the dog jumped you?" Okay, maybe it wasn't the best time to ask this kind of question, but she was desperate. And he seemed fine, not acting the least bit injured.

   He thought for a moment, but soon shook his head a few moments later. "Sorry, (Name). I can't remember my train of thought. Getting hit by a dog and pushed into a tree kind of distracted me. I'll let you know when I remember."

   (Name) wanted to scream profanities at every god that ever existed. Why did stuff like this have to happen to her at times they shouldn't? Any other time she would have laughed at the idea of Steve getting surprise attacked by a giant golden ball of energy that wasn't Thor, but, right now, she just wanted the proposal to happen. And (Name) never was a patient person when it came to 'surprises' such as this.  
****

   Another week went by before Steve made another go at proposing.

   They'd been sitting on the couch, marathoning various movies as an attempt to get Steve caught up on pop culture. They'd just finished the second Harry Potter movie and (Name) was getting up to change the disc to the third one when Steve gently grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her movements.

   "Hang on a second, (Name)," Steve said. "I want to ask you something before we start the next one."

    _Thank god_ , she thought. He must have noticed the interruptions to and was getting straight to it. "Yes?" she questioned in feigned ignorance. Finally, it was going to happen. She just knew it.

   "Well, this is a long time coming, but I was just wondering if you'd do me the honor of-"

   "Hey, I heard you guys were having a movie day!" Tony exclaimed as he entered the room, a bowl of popcorn in hand, followed by the rest of the Avengers, some with varying looks of apology on their faces and others looking excited about the idea of movie day with the team.

   (Name) stilled, not looking away from Steve. No. Not again. _Steve_ , she thought to herself, praying he'd pick up on her nonverbal cues. _Don't let Tony ruin the moment. Ask. Just ask me._

   Steve sighed, "I'll ask you later."

   "Goddamn it, no!" she exclaimed, standing suddenly. "This cannot be happening _again_."

   Tony jumped at her sudden outburst, causing him to drop his popcorn onto the floor. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he bent to pick it up, pouting at the loss of his food.

   " _You_ , all of you," she pointed an accusing finger at the group, "Keep interrupting my goddamn proposal."

   There were various of noises of shock and confusion before Steve spoke up, going to stand next to (Name), "You knew I was going to propose to you?"

   "Of course I did. After the amount of times we've been interrupted, if I hadn't figured it out before, I would have by now," she told him.

   Then (Name) whirled and faced the group again, her annoyance and agitation renewed once again. "As for you, I have been interrupted by missions, explosions, _dogs_... I will not be interrupted by you. This," (Name) slapped a hand on Steve's pectoral muscle, "perfect, wonderful, beautiful hunk of man wants to marry me. _Me_! And he is going to do so, after he proposes to me in a fashion that makes me feel like a princess. So you will leave us alone so I can have my princess moment."

   The others weren't sure what to do, shocked by her sudden (but kind of well deserved) tantrum. "But-" Tony butt in, but was just as quickly cut off.

   "No! I will have my goddamn princess moment, Tony! Now get the hell out before I make you."

   Her glare was enough to have Tony practically running away while Natasha had to drag Clint and Thor off by their shirt collars. Bruce had walked off himself moments ago.

   She let out a sigh. Then, taking a deep breath, she smoothed out her hair and clothes before turning around with an excited smile on her face, "Okay. I'm ready."

   Steve snapped out of his shocked trance and took her hand, getting down on one knee. He was silent for a moment before he said, "(Name) (Last Name), would you do me the honor of-"

   "Yes!" she squealed happily, too excited to let him finish the sentence. It didn't matter now. They both knew what the other was going to say anyway.

   He chuckled as he shook his head, getting up from the floor. As soon as he did, she attacked him first with a hug and then a kiss, a smile on her face.

   Maybe she'd been a little dramatic about the whole 'princess moment' thing, considering they were both in lazy day attire and were generally looking anything _but_ royal, but it'd gotten the job done. After all, she was engaged to the love of her life, the man of her dreams, Captain Steve 'America' Rogers. She couldn't ask for much more, could she?

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Leave a kudos or tell me in the comments!  
> Want to request something?  
> You can do that in the comments on here or go to my Tumblr (notsoobviousfangirl) and do it on there.  
> Reviews are always welcome and thanks for the read!


End file.
